The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
A known light emitting device includes a base, one or more semiconductor laser elements fixed on the base, a cover disposed in such a manner as to surround the semiconductor lase element, and a light transmissive member joined with the cover to close a through-hole of the cover. The cover of the light emitting device has a curved portion having a U-shape in a cross-sectional view such that the cover surrounds the through-hole in a top view. The curved portion can alleviate the deformation of the cover due to its expansion, to thereby prevent or alleviate generation of cracks on the light transmissive member See, for example, FIG. 1 in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-289958.